


из тебя ничего не осталось

by lunaticfr_r_ringe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Awesome Peggy Carter, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Steve Rogers, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfr_r_ringe/pseuds/lunaticfr_r_ringe
Summary: Проблема в том, что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, Баки видит камеру пыток, а открывая,  — незнакомца с глазами и улыбкой Стива Роджерса.





	из тебя ничего не осталось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's nothing left of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599046) by [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



Прошло шесть дней. Это говорили ему часы. Календарь не мог врать. Шесть дней с того момента, как они вытащили его с этой мрачной камеры пыток в Австрии.

Не они. Он. Человек — Бог, — который взял голос Стива, его руки и поместил на тело Давидового Микеладжело. Человек, который продолжал на него смотреть, наблюдать за ним, глядеть на него, словно мог бы отрастить жабры или в любую минуту начать танцевать.

Баки не смотрел в ответ. Они ночевали вместе в первую ночь в лагере. Баки хотел остаться с этим мужчиной, но Стив настоял на обратном, и никто не мог перечить ему ни в коем случае.

Стив освободил пространство в разделенном углу длинной палатки, которую разделил с девушками из хора.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, увидев скандальное выражение лица Баки. — В шоу-бизнесе нет ничего постыдного, Роджерс, — перекривил он, попытавшись заставить Баки смеяться.

Баки хотел засмеяться, но в тот момент его рот знал только, как кричать. Стив приблизился, примостившись на краю его кровати, и понизил голос до хриплого шепота.

— Иногда, — сказал он так тихо, что Баки пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы его услышать, — я их слышу. — Он не краснел так, как раньше, его скулы лишь слегка порозовели, глаза широко открыты, колени разведены, когда он рассказывал Баки свой секрет. — Удовлетворяющих себя. Или… или друг друга.

— Ну и что? — сказал Баки, потому что это была единственная подходящая для этого фраза. Он попытался вспомнить, что чувствовал во время своего последнего секса, не лежал ли просто в сознании, слыша, как девушка возле него удовлетворяет себя сама.

— Я стараюсь не слушать, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя неловко. — Просто слух у меня сейчас намного лучше, а они не могут быть тихими.

— Все хорошо, Роджерс. Я не выдам твой секрет.

Шесть дней спустя Баки вспомнил, как улыбаться и смеяться, не прикладывая для этого усилий. Он занялся сексом с одной из хористок на том основании, что она была лучшим другом Капитана, и убедился, чтобы в тот момент вошел Стив. Потом они соревновались по всей Европе, Картер и Филлипс жаждали получить своего нового золотого мальчика в штаб.

Баки держался близко с Дуганом на лодке с Франции, потому что у Дугана была морская болезнь, и дружить с ним было таким же хорошим предлогом, чтобы спрятаться от Капитана Америки.

— Припас для меня историю, Бак? — со стоном спросил Дуган. — Отвлеки меня от этой Богом забытой волны.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки, прислонившись на перила. Он старался вспомнить то, на что он, вероятнее всего, не пролил свои кишки раньше. Когда его призвали, он раздавал их, как конфеты. Как и остальные. Разговоры о доме были способом не сойти с ума, но чем дольше они были там, тем меньше делали это. Становилось труднее сблизиться с людьми, зная, что они безо всякого предупреждения могут распасться перед тобой.

Истории, которые рассказывал Баки, в том или ином роде касались Стива. Будь то Стив, треплющий языком или встревающий в драки, или спотыкающийся о танцпол и практически разрывающий платье какой-то девушки, или сгорающий ужин, потому что он ушел и запер себя на пожарной лестнице. Большинство парней говорили о своих девушках; о тех, с которыми дурачились, собирались пожениться, о тех, на которых одевали кольцо перед отъездом, и у них были три самые сладкие ночи перед тем, как их корабль уплыл. У Баки не было девушки, по крайней мере, на постоянной основе, и он часто думал, что Стив — его маленькая женщина, и просто пожимал плечами и улыбался, когда кто-то думал, что в этом есть что-то большее, чем кажется на самом деле, ведь они все равно не доставляли ему неудобств.

— Это он, да? — спросил Дуган, пока Баки думал, о чем ему рассказать. О чем-то, что не касается Стива. — Этот блядский великий герой, Роджерс. Он ребенок, о котором ты все время говоришь.

Баки кивнул, сцепив зубы. Дуган вздохнул и обернулся, смотря на палубу, чтобы не видеть волны.

— Судя по тому, что ты о нем говоришь, я ожидал увидеть хорошего парня, но мои ожидания провалены.

— Он не… раньше он был таким. Выглядел так.

— Армия привела его в форму, не так ли?

— И даже больше, чем нужно, — фыркнул Баки.

— Итак, я хочу знать, поскольку ты явно думаешь, словно солнце светит из его задницы, почему вы едва виделись с тех пор, как мы покинули эту дыру Европы?

— Мы все еще в Европе, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Да, что ж, Англия более цивилизованная, нежели Европа.

Баки засмеялся, слегка хмуро и с горечью. Его собственные воспоминания об Англии, короткие, как и перед тем, когда они в сто седьмой раз отплыли во Францию, а затем в Италию, были не слишком гламурными.

Он вспомнил застенчивую улыбку рядового Холларана, ирландского ребенка из Ред Хука, который потерял брата в войне и сильно дрожал, когда Баки поправлял винтовку. Он вспомнил девушек, гораздо более дальновидных, чем те, что дома. Плетение сетки для американских солдат, даже если просто для падения, было знаком чести, плюс женщины отправляли своих мужчин на фронт и были голодны за привязанностью к кому-то. Он вспомнил, как танцевал под те же песни, что и дома, и скучал за тем, как волосы Стива мерцают под огнями танцевального зала.

— Если вы так говорите.

— Я уверен, что он ничуть не стал другим, как ты думаешь. — Баки отвернулся от него, но Дуган продолжал: — И уверен, что ты так же. — Он посмотрел мимо Баки и ухмыльнулся, уходя от него, чтобы отдать честь. — Капитан на палубе.

— Сержант, — сказал Стив, отдавая честь в ответ. — Тяжелая ночь?

— Все еще в поисках моих морских ног, — сказал Дуган с вынужденной радостью. — Но я думаю, что мой желудок уже достаточно пустой. Простите, пойду поищу место, где можно просто лечь и спокойно умереть.

Баки оскалился, когда он ушел.

— Ты никогда не будешь тихим.

Дуган показал непристойный жест через плечо, и Баки вспомнил, как смеяться.

Стив поднял бровь, продолжая смотреть на Баки, словно тот какое-то чудо: слезы святого или палец мученика, а не просто удачливый сукин сын, живой только из-за ваксы и плохих идей.

— Нам нужно быть здесь несколько недель, пока все не уляжется.

— Чего, несколько недель? — сказал Баки, прислонившись локтями к перилам.

Он понял, что не находит слов для ответа, повторяя странную фразу. Заставляя звучать это так, словно он все еще не выписался, ведь он видел медиков в лагере, практически все выстроились в группки за пределами больничной палатки и обрабатывали септические порезы и раны от взрывов вплоть до черных глаз и волдырей. Баки не ввязывался в это по настоянию Стива, потому что было легче молчать, чем спорить с временным героем.

— Я думал… мы бы могли сделать что-то вместе, например, посмотреть…

Баки фыркнул, поворачиваясь к воде.

— Уверен, что не путаешь меня с той дамой Картер, с которой никогда не можешь перестать говорить? Мы не совсем подходим для свиданий, Роджерс.

— Это тебя никогда не останавливало, — сказал он, прислоняясь к перилам возле Баки. Баки на секунду замер, потому что если бы Стив знал, что тот раньше встречался с парнями, он бы никогда не вспомнил это. — Кроме того, у нас есть шесть месяцев, чтобы во всем разобраться, и я хочу услышать все о том, каково это.

Баки взглянул на него.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь, — сказал он с расплывчатым, экспансивным жестом. — Война, битвы, окопы…

— Каково это? — пробормотал Баки, ошеломленный. Он все еще облегченно дышал, потому что Стив не знал о парнях, что бросили его на петлю. — Это было худшее время в моей жизни, — сказал он, стараясь держать голос ровным, хотя он и так слегка колебался. Он обернулся к Стиву, чувствуя слабое угрызение удовлетворения от его тупого лица, расцветающего в ужасе. — Я не… я не могу просто сказать тебе, каково это, потому что даже не знаю, как начать, — он прервался и отвернулся. — Единственная вещь, которую я знал, которая заставляла меня двигаться дальше, — это то, что Стив Роджерс был в безопасности дома в Бруклине.

— Баки…

— Я никогда не смогу оплатить тебе то, что ты забрал меня с этого стола пыток…

— Ты не должен…

— Но я бы с радостью умер, если бы знал, что Стив Роджерс дома, ввязывается в драки и беспокоится о моей больной мамочке.

— У тебя нет большего права жертвовать собой, чем у кого-либо другого, — холодно сказал Стив.

Баки просто неосторожно ухмыльнулся; у него вагон этого.

— Попробуй меня, малыш.

Стив только грустно покачал головой.

— Не надейся.

 

Баки хотел бы забыть первую ночь в Англии. Когда они добрались в город, было уже поздно, и их затащили в грязный домик и дали жалкое подобие еды. Некоторые из парней пошли испытывать удачу с местными женщинами с плохой репутацией, дразня Стива, что найдут ему стриптизершу, чтобы опозорить его американских девушек. Естественно, Стив отказывался и давал Баки такой жалкий, обнадеживающий взгляд, что было бы совершенно жестоко его игнорировать.

— А ты, сержант? — спросил Джонс, отдав ему честь.

Баки покачал головой.

— Я испорчу вам игру. Вы все чертовски красивые, но возле меня у вас не будет шансов.

— Он не шутит, — сказал Стив с широкой улыбкой, которая, казалось, освещала каждую часть Баки, включая те, которые он пытался скрыть. В Ред Хуке за него боролось много девочек.

— Ну, там девочки не такие умные, — сказал Дуган, наклонившись, чтобы потрепать волосы Баки. — Отдохни, парень. Выглядишь не очень.

— Хочешь спать? — спросил Стив, дотянувшись до Баки, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо. Ее вес был тяжелым для Баки, который подозревал, что она может нанести еще больше урона, чем он видел до сих пор.

Баки кивнул.

— Да, я устал. Где я буду спать?

— Я попросил их разместить нас вместе, — застенчиво сказал Стив, проводя Баки наверх. — Ты же ничего против не имеешь?

Баки пожал плечами. Он должен был знать, почему Стив так беспокоился вопросом комнаты.

— Кровать везде кровать.

Из-за плеча он увидел, как уходят гулять другие, почувствовав зависть. Он был слишком встревоженный тем, что остается со Стивом наедине. У них еще не было случая поговорить, а если и был, Баки всегда находил способ ускользнуть от него. Не спросив, Стив надел сумку Баки, словно это его, с примерно таким же усилием, как поднимается воздушный шар. Баки споткнулся об ступеньку сзади Стива, когда тот проводил его по узкой лестнице и по извилистому коридору.

— Тебе нужно окно?

Баки удивленно осмотрелся, потом инстинктивно занял кровать у стены, потому что дома Стив спал ближе к окну, получая таким образом больше свежего воздуха.

— Та не, — пожав плечами, сказал Баки. — Мне и так хорошо.

— Старые привычки отмирают с трудом.

— И я так думаю.

Стив со вздохом снял куртку своей униформы и благоговейно положил ее на кровать.

— Признаться, я доволен, что получил форму, но иногда нужно ее снимать.

Стив был единственным из всех, кто носил свою форму с того момента, когда они покинули Италию, что только выделяло его. Остальные были одеты в неодинаковые рубашки, брюки и куртки, потому что это все, что у них было. Большинство имело одну сменку, но они и так очень воняли после четырех дней пути. Стив примерял свою новую, безразмерную одежду на Баки, который носил ее, потому что это легче, чем спорить. Со Стивом невозможно спорить.

Баки сел, наполовину в оцепенении, пока Стив разделся так же непринужденно, как когда-то. Они знали друг друга слишком долго, чтобы стесняться, и Стив только расстраивался из-за своего тела, а не стыдился. Он моргнул, ошеломленно посмотрев на Баки, потом присел возле него, положив руки на его колени.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил он мягким от беспокойства голосом. — Мне убрать руки?

— Нет, — ответил Баки, лениво покачав головой. Первую ночь в лагере Стив предложил Баки помочь раздеться, потому что тот был слишком скованный и помятый, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, но Баки лишь мотнул головой и залез на кровать одетый. Он начал снимать свою куртку, но его руки были слишком тяжелыми и уставшими, потому он ими еле двигал. Барнс задавался вопросом, когда в последний раз спал; не на корабле точно, он даже еле отдыхал в дороге. Неудивительно, что он едва мог думать.

— Иди сюда, — мягко сказал Стив, потянувшись вверх, чтобы снять с него куртку. Его прикосновения были резкими и жесткими, что было облегчением. Именно так Баки прикасался к Стиву, когда тот болел и не хотел, чтобы его нянчили, даже когда он был за шаг от смерти. Сняв с него рубашку, Стив сморщил нос. — Завтра все вымоем, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы найти для всех новые вещи.

— Ты обо всем думаешь, — сказал Баки, расслабившись, когда Стив толкнул его на спину. Он чувствовал себя тупым и легкомысленным от того, насколько уставшим был, и издал хриплый смешок, когда пальцы Стива прошлись по его бедру. — Пытаешься соблазнить меня, Капитан? — Он не хотел это говорить, его рот произнес это быстрее, чем мозг смог подумать об этом, но Баки скучал за этим. Скучал за легкими прикосновениями, за тем, как это заставляло его хотеть большего.

— В твоих снах, — коротко ответил Стив, расстегнув штаны и подтолкнув Баки, чтобы тот поднял бедра.

Если бы ты только знал, подумал Баки. Если бы это было так, но нет. Ему снятся только кошмары.

Стив оставил его в белье, и Баки застонал и сдвинулся на кровати.

— Я не сплю в этих тряпках, — пробормотал он, безрезультатно попытавшись снять их. Стив вздохнул и быстро стянул их.

— Отдохни, — сказал он, уйдя на свою кровать и ложась сверху на одеяло. — Я здесь, если тебе что-то нужно.

Баки подумал о протесте, потому что ему медсестра нужна больше, чем дырка в голове, но он прикусил язык. Отказавшись от помощи других, это стало прерогативой Стива, но у того хотя бы было достаточно ума, чтобы держать дистанцию. Стив выключил свет, но Баки мог его видеть в слабом освещении луны, с книгой на груди.

— Что? Теперь ты и темноте можешь видеть? — спросил Баки слегка обвинительно.

Стив даже не посмотрел на него.

— Спи уже, Бак.

Они молчали несколько минут, было слышно только звук переворачивающих страниц и отсутствие хрипа в груди.

— Прикольно, твой голос такой же.

— Да? — Стив слегка удивлен. — Для меня звучит по-другому. Наверное, потому, что сыворотка исправила мой слух.

— Должно быть классно.

— В некотором роде.

Баки обернулся к нему.

— Да? А что плохого? Продолжаешь бить головой о дверные рамы?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Нет.

Он не уточнил, и Баки нахмурился.

— Да ладно, ты получил все, что хотел. Ты в армии, спас целый чертов батальон, а потом еще один, не говоря уже об астме. Это должно быть очень здорово.

— Пока-пока, астма, пока-пока, анемия, — пробормотал Стив, его тон странный и горький. Немного похож на прежний. Он пробубнил еще что-то, но очень тихо, и Баки не услышал. Стив вздохнул и закрыл книгу. — Закрой глаза, Баки. Не заставляй меня петь тебе.

— Боже упаси, — фыркнул Баки, послушав его, потому что никогда не мог отказать Стиву. Только заснув, его мозг наконец распознал то, что сказал Стив. Пока-пока, Баки.

Не то, чтобы Баки никогда не видел, как Стив ухаживал за дамами. Было по-настоящему необычно видеть, что интерес вернулся. Часть его была довольная, даже гордая, большая часть, ведь Баки не был мудаком. Ему приятно было видеть Стива счастливым и обнадеживающим хоть раз в жизни. И не то, чтобы Баки ожидал… чего-то.

Он долго сидел со Стивом, смотря, как тот пьет один напиток больше часа, и они оба делились историями о возвращении домой. Баки позволил Стиву разговаривать больше него и использовал шанс просто посмотреть — действительно рассмотреть его. Он не был настолько огромным; вся фишка в том, как он преподносил себя. Теперь у него была застенчивость, неуверенность, которой раньше не было. Стив Роджерс, которого Баки оставил дома, был маленьким неуклюжим дерьмом, а стал более тихим и заботливым.

— Жаль, что Картер не смогла остаться, — сказал Баки, когда наступило еще одно неловкое молчание.

Стив пожал плечами, затем пронзительно посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Я не против подождать, но думаю, что буду ждать вечность для подходящего человека.

Это застало Баки немного врасплох. Что-то он и забыл, что у Стива была привычка смотреть на него и вызывать именно то, что Баки не хотел, чтобы он увидел.

— Уважаю это, — сказал он, усмехнувшись. — Хотя сомневаюсь, что ты прождешь долго, если рискнешь.

— Да, наверное, — пробормотал Стив, переведя взгляд на напиток.

— Хочу в туалет, — сказал Баки, поднявшись со стула. — Здесь есть ванная?

Стив оглянулся, указав ему: — Где-то сзади, думаю. Иди туда.

Он встал и обошел вокруг стола, туда, где шумно сидели другие, и наклонился к Дугану:

— Отвлеки его, если я еще хоть минуту поговорю о возвращении домой, то закричу.

Дуган кивнул ему, и Баки ухмыльнулся на любопытный взгляд Фэлсворта, прежде чем уйти.

Он почти подошел к ванной, когда встретился с группой громко поющих британских солдат. Один из них схватил его за запястье, что взбесило Баки. Он повернулся, чтобы врезать ему, когда веселое лицо тепло улыбнулось ему.

— Спой с нами, друг.

— Боюсь, что не знаю слов, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Парень быстро посмотрел на него, но это было заметно.

— Бьюсь об заклад, найдется и такая песня, к которой мы оба будем знать слова.

— Возможно, — сказал Баки, взглянув через его плечо на Стива. — Но может, позже.

Парень поднял свой стакан.

— Это свидание.

Когда Баки вернулся, Стив уже сидел там, где и раньше, и Баки одарил Дугана благодарной улыбкой, на которую тот закатил глаза. Да, справедливо. Баки сел меж Дуганом и Фэлсвортом, и остальные ребята слушали, как они спорят об американском и британском пиве и прочей ерунде. Он встревал в разговор один или два раза, когда те спрашивали его мнение или когда Стив смотрел на него потерянно и обнадеженно, но большую часть времени просто пил виски и слушал.

Через некоторое время Фэлсворт отвел его от остальных и прошептал на ухо:

— Послушай, Барнс, я не хочу совать свой нос туда, куда не надо, но тот парень в углу пялился на тебя последние полчаса.

Баки проследил за его взглядом к группе летчиков, возле которых не раз сегодня проходил. Коренастый парень, который сегодня схватил его за запястье, внимательно смотрел на них сквозь свой стакан.

— Тебе лучше сказать ему перестать это делать, — предупредил Фэлсворт низким голосом, в котором чувствовалось беспокойство. — Я знаю его, тот еще фрукт, втянет тебя во всякие гадости.

— Фрукт, говоришь? — улыбнулся Баки в свой виски. — Круто, я как раз сладкоежка. — Он посмотрел на того парня и поднял стакан вверх, кивнув ему. Парень сделал то же самое, и Баки улыбнулся.

Если бы он ожидал, что Фэлсворт будет шокирован, то был бы разочарован. Да, он выглядел немного удивленным, но у него достаточно умения скрывать это.

— Что, если он спросит о тебе? — пробормотал Фэлсворт.

На мгновение Баки подумал, что он говорил о том незнакомце, но глаза Фэлсворта были направлены на Стива, увлеченного в разговор с Гейбом и Моритой. Может, Стив почувствовал их взгляд на нем, потому что оглянулся широко раскрытыми и тревожными глазами, пока не увидел Баки и улыбнулся.

— Скажи ему, что у меня появился друг, — сказал Баки, и его сердце сжалось при взгляде на Стива, потому что эти слова ранят его, но он надеялся, что Стив услышит эти слова.

Уходя, Баки отдал честь Фэлсворту, на что тот просто покачал головой, отпив свое пиво. Добравшись до выхода, Баки заметил, что его новый друг тоже встал, чтобы уйти от своих друзей. Он не смотрел на Баки, уходя от них и похлопывая их по плечах, но его намерения были написаны в каждом движении, в каждом взгляде. Ночь была холодная, когда Баки ступил на улицу, Лондон зарылся в туман. Он вдохнул густой, дымный воздух, так похожий и непохожий на воздух Бруклина. В нем был запах большого города, но ни один оттенок Баки не знал за всю свою жизнь. Он прогуливался по улице, слушая тихую ночь. Маловероятно, что будет рейд, не на улицах, завернутых в эту грязную дымку, но окна все еще были затемнены. Стоя там, на улице, он предполагал, что может быть единственным человеком на многие мили.

Смех эхом раздался рядом, нарушив тишину: группка женщин подходила к нему из мрака. Они свистели ему по дороге в паб, звали вовнутрь. Он ухмыльнулся, наклонив голову с тихим: «Вечера, леди», и они хихикнули. Большинство из его команды за эти два дня трахались больше, чем за шесть месяцев, и Баки начал чувствовать себя обделенным. Прошло некоторое время, и дверь сзади него скрипнула, но он не обернулся, и через мгновение тяжелая рука хлопнула на его правое плечо.

— Грязная ночка, — сказал мужчина низким и готовым к разговору голосом. Англичанин. Только они пытаются запикапить кого-то, говоря о погоде.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — сказал Баки, обернувшись к мужчине и подарив ему небрежную улыбку. — По крайней мере, это дает немного уединения.

Он задрожал, когда рука мужчины начала двигаться, большим пальцем проходясь по его шее.

— Уединения для чего? — спросил парень, но его взгляд был тяжелым и полным решимости. Он повернулся, и Баки проследил за его взглядом, направленным на соседнюю аллею. — Не хочешь прогуляться, солдат?

Баки ухмыльнулся и наклонил голову, точно так же, как тогда девушкам.

— Я мог бы использовать Конституцию.

Парень засмеялся, и его рука соскользнула и прижалась к низу спины Баки. Даже на туманной улице Барнс был немного впечатлен и взволнован тем, каким наглым он был. Нужно быть на улице недалеко от дома, чтобы иметь возможность уйти, но он обнаружил, что его мягко ведут по направлению к переулку, хотя ему и не нужна поддержка.

— У тебя есть имя? — пробормотал Баки, когда парень прижал его к почерневшей кирпичной стене.

Он поднял бровь.

— Думаю, безопаснее, если мы не будем знать имен друг друга, не так ли?

Пожав плечами, Баки потянулся вниз, чтобы расстегнуть парню штаны.

— Тогда ты не против, если я буду звать тебя Стивом?

— Но это не мое имя.

— Боюсь, что других не знаю, — с усмешкой сказал Баки, сунув руки под одежду парня.

 

Баки спал, пока его не разбудил скрип кровати, когда Стив вставал с нее. Он открыл дверь и говорил с кем-то, но слишком тихо, чтобы Баки мог услышать.

Он закрыл двери, и Баки сквозь приоткрытые веки мог видеть, как Стив пытался одеться в тишине. Его движения всегда были нерешительными и неосторожными, но это потому, что иногда его сколиоз был настолько болезненным, что он еле двигался. Это было больше похоже на Стива в четырнадцать или пятнадцать лет, когда он надеялся вырасти еще на несколько дюймов. Было очень странным то, что он напоминал Баки о десятилетнем Стиве, ну, не беря во внимание дюймы, конечно. Сейчас он высокий, очень, как и раньше. А у Баки были только локти, колени, черные глаза и носовые кровотечения.

Стив начал натягивать нижнее белье, и Баки смотрел на то, как тот пытался надеть его на задницу. Не то чтобы она была больше, чем раньше, что почти заставило Баки улыбнуться, за исключением того, что она выглядела так, будто принадлежала художественной галерее, четко выраженная и теперь мускулистая.

Когда им было четырнадцать, мама Стива отправилась отведать кузена в Пенсильванию на неделю, и Баки пришел, чтобы составить компанию Стиву. Миссис Роджерс не совсем доверяла им, и Баки считал это ошибкой, но сохранил свое мнение между ним и Стивом на случай, если она передумает ехать. Тем летом было жарко, и вечером они вытащили матрас Стива на пожарную лестницу и просто лежали под всем этим шумом и жарой. Оба были голыми, что не было странным при такой погоде. Баки лежал на боку, а Стив — на животе, его лицо на подушке повернуто к Баки.

Он не помнил, о чем они говорили: наверное, о девушках, потому что Баки знал, что тем летом Стив начал засматриваться на них, но они оба сбросили одеяла, и Баки не мог насмотреться на бледного Стива. У того были темноватые волосы на спине, простиравшиеся аж до копчика, и Баки бездумно вырвал один волос. Стив задрожал и хныкал, но был слишком сонным, чтобы ударить его, потому просто хихикнул, когда Баки сделал это снова.

— Щекочет, придурок, — ворчал он, улыбавшись в подушку с закрытыми глазами.

Баки убрал руку, потянувшись вниз, чтобы сжать собственный член.

— Жарко, — сказал он, откидываясь на спину, — как в аду.

Стив открыл глаза, смотря вниз, а потом — на лицо Баки.

— Продолжай, я не возражаю.

— Да ну? — прошептал Баки, его рука уже двигалась, отодвигая кожу вокруг головки члена. — Хочешь… сделать это вместе?

— Я… нет, — Стив сам же прервал себя, зарываясь головой в подушку. — Я в порядке, — добавил он приглушенным голосом.

Баки ухмыльнулся и нежно толкнулся в руку.

— Серьезно? Что, никогда этого не делал? — Стив шумно вздохнул, и Баки засмеялся от этого. — Я так и думал. Та ладно, не ослепнешь же от этого.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, разозлившись. — Моя мама медсестра, помнишь?

— Ты свою мамку спрашивал? — прошептал Баки, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления.

— Ой, заткнись, — пробормотал он и повернулся, слегка неуверенно опустив руку вниз, чтобы потрогать себя. — Все равно думаю, что слишком жарко для сна.

— Не боишься, что кто-то увидит?

Стив фыркнул и засмеялся.

— Они слишком заняты тем, чтобы уснуть.

Баки тоже засмеялся, потому что это было правдой, и пока Стив отвернулся, он позволил себе рассмотреть его. Член Стива был немного меньше его и выглядел слегка как пустой шар. По крайней мере, пока не стал твердым, как сейчас. Баки облизал губы: он никогда не видел Стива твердым и хотел было пошутить о взрыве шара, но не думал, что Стив оценит, поэтому просто стал наблюдать, как он твердеет в тонких пальцах Стива, становясь по размеру почти таким же большим, как и у Стива.

— О чем ты… эм, обычно думаешь? — спросил Стив, начав водить по члену мягко, как Баки.

— О девушках, — слегка быстро ответил Баки, и Стив нахмурился.

— Ну да, но о чем именно. — Он посмотрел на Баки и прикусил губу.

Баки застонал и пожал одним плечом.

— Не знаю, о сиськах? Подумай, как они выглядят под футболками.

— О боги, — задрожав, скулил Стив, развернув колени и лицо к Баки.

— Да, молодец, — сказал Баки дрожащим голосом.

Стив кончил, задрожав, словно взболтанная бутылка с содой, без предупреждения, а потом удивленно и довольно охнул. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами долго, почти минуту, в то время как Баки медленно гладил себя, неспешно подходя к концу. Открыв их снова, он выглядел ошеломленным и испуганным, застенчиво улыбнувшись Баки.

— Думаю, вдвоем веселее, — сказал Стив, облизнув нижнюю губу. — Ты… ох…

— Нет, еще нет… не совсем.

— Помочь тебе?

На этот вопрос не было подходящего ответа, но, прежде чем Баки ответил, он кончил себе на живот с громким стоном. Они испортили спермой простыню, и Стив поморщился, вытирая пальцы.

— Утром нужно будет постирать ее.

Баки кивнул, все еще дрожа.

— Да, утром.

 

— Баки? Бак? Ты проснулся?

Маленькая часть него внутри вздохнула. Был 1943, а он был на небольшой провисающей кровати в бункере, в Лондоне. По крайней мере, это было лучше окопа. Стив наклонился над ним, его массивное тело заслонило свет, но он не встряхивал Баки, поэтому тот притворился, что спит.

— Блять, ну ладно, поговорим позже, — пробормотал Стив. — Я должен идти. — Он начал вставать с постели, и Баки хотел перевернуться, но Стив потянулся и мягко убрал волосы с его лба.

Когда Дуган, наконец, вытащил его с постели часом позже, Баки был угрюмым и с красными глазами, потому что болел накануне вечером.

— Вставай давай, малой — резко сказал Дуган, сняв с него покрывало и отодвинув занавески. — Боже, ты воняешь, как французский бордель.

— Сержант для тебя не малой, придурок, — пробурчал Баки, встав и направившись к умывальнику. Он застонал, брызнув холодной водой себе на лицо. Ему всегда удавалось избегать похмелья в прошлом, возвращаться домой к всегда раздражительному Стиву. Какое-то чудо генетики, может, его густая ирландская кровь всегда защищала его в пьянстве, позволяя встать с постели с летящей походкой и песней в сердце после тяжелой ночи. Может, он старел, сгнил в свои двадцать пять или просто оставил частичку себя в той жалкой лаборатории в Австрии, но сейчас казалось, будто его голова расколется надвое.

Он потянулся за полотенцем на краю умывальника, но наклонился слишком сильно и споткнулся, соскользнув на край кровати Стив.

— Ого, полегче, мальчик, — мягко сказал Дуган, подойдя к нему и поставив его обратно на ноги, затем толкнул обратно на кровать, усадив на край беспорядка разбросанных простыней и потер рукой между плечами Баки. — Полегче сейчас. Ты ж это забросишь?

Баки покачал головой, но через мгновение его желудок решил доказать его неправоту, и он быстро кивнул. Дуган схватил тазик из умывальника, выбросив его содержимое через открытое окно, и дал его Баки как раз вовремя.

— Вот если б ты относился к себе хотя бы наполовину так же хорошо, как к Капитану… — пробормотал Дуган, и Баки посмотрел на него влажными глазами, потому он не закончил. Его еще стошнило несколько раз, и Дуган все время гладил его по спине, шепча ему что-то так же, как могла его мать это делать, когда он болел. Не то, чтобы Баки болел миллион раз в своей жизни; это скорее можно сказать про Стива. Наверное.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше вернуться домой, — пробормотал он, сделав паузу, чтобы сплюнуть. — Кожа да кости, да еще и вид у тебя мрачнее некуда. — Он поднял глаза, чтобы не смотреть на тазик. Кровать Стива была аккуратная, как посылка; военные сделали то, в чем Баки и две ирландские матери провалились, и выбили чувство порядка у Стива. Он упустил из виду грязные простыни даже больше, чем нужно.

Дуган потянулся, чтобы забрать потные волосы с лица Баки.

— Ты уже закончил, а? Больше не тошнит?

Баки вяло кивнул, и Дуган вырвал тазик из его рук.

— Приляг на минутку, — сказал он, мягко толкнув Баки в плечо. — Я вымою это, и мы сделаем тебе презентабельный вид. Окунем в Темзу, если понадобится.

— Ты бунтарь, — пробормотал Баки и зарылся лицом в подушку. Сейчас, когда он проснулся, то почувствовал запах дыма, исходящий от его волос, запах алкоголя, секса и рвоты. Но он был доволен, что Стива здесь нет, что он не видит, в каком беспорядке сейчас Баки. И так фигово, что здесь был Дуган, и когда тот вернулся в комнату, Баки попытался сказать, что благодарен ему, но если бы Дуган хоть и слово поперек сказал, Баки бы похоронил его.

— Сначала тебе бы пришлось меня поймать, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Дуган и поднял лицо Баки с подушки, чтобы дать ему воду. — Прополощи рот, ты ж хочешь избавиться от этого запаха изо рта.

Баки не был тупым; даже чувствуя себя словно внутри канавы, он понял, что Дуган говорил не только о затяжном вкус желчи. Он сделал глоток и выплюнул в тазик, как и сказал Дуган, а потом просто выпил холодную воду, отчего его зубы и голова заболела, но это отличалось от боли после выпивки, и он почувствовал себя бодрее.

— Так, парень, теперь тебя нужно впихнуть в красивую униформу, и ты забудешь обо всем этом на несколько часов, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — сказав это, Баки поднялся с кровати, и Дуган помог ему пройти в ванную.

Длинный горячий душ, быстрый завтрак и украденный сон на лондонском автобусе позволили Баки почувствовать себя похожим на человека. Фэлсворт и Дуган притащили его на Трафальгарскую площадь и в Букингемский палац, и Баки позволил Дугану поцеловать Королеву. Один или два раза он видел, как они смотрели на него, волновались так сильно, что могли бы надорваться, и каждый раз, заметив их взгляды на себе, он пытался чем-то их заинтересовать или очаровать своей улыбкой группу дам. Несмотря на то, что это не было так же просто, как раньше, он практиковал это достаточно, чтобы умело притворяться.

Они кинули его обратно в комнату в средине дня. Фэлсворт сказал, что Баки выглядел слегка ужасно, а Дуган обещал разбудить его на ужин, но прежде чем он смог закрыть дверь перед их лицами, в конце коридора прозвучал знакомый возглас. Взгляд Дугана устремился на Баки всего на секунду перед тем, как он с Фэлсвортом поприветствовал Капитана улыбками и завалил его тысячами вопросов о том, куда они собираются плыть, ведь эти нацисты так легко не сдаются.

Пообещав им, что обо всем расскажет сразу же, как только обсудит все с Филлипсом, Стив вошел в комнату после Баки, закрыв за ними дверь.

— Никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за жилье, Кэп, — сказал Баки, сняв куртку. Он снова чувствовал себя слабым и уставшим, а еще он вспотел. — Но и не нужно, чтобы такая знаменитость, как ты, зависала со мной, а то парни подумают, что я нарушаю субординацию.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что изо всех людей именно ты будешь относиться ко мне иначе, Бак.

Баки вздохнул; его тело болело, и хотя его головная боль была подвержена воздействию кофе и тусклого английского солнца, голова его все еще была тяжелая. Не говоря уже о том, что после дня прогулок, сидения и постоянного стояния он ясно чувствовал все последствия вчерашнего дня. Он бы только хотел вспомнить немного больше со вчера, потому что помнил только грязную квартирку и море виски. И еще, судя по боли внутри него, он точно нагнулся перед парнем. Стиву было бы противно. Баки наклонился, чтобы снять обувь, и упал на кровать.

— Ну, ты изменился, Кэп.

Стив издал наполовину злой, а наполовину подавленный звук.

— Перестань меня так называть.

— Хорошо, Стив, ладно, — пробурчал Баки, предплечьем закрывая глаза от света. — Потише, я пытаюсь отдохнуть.

— Где ты был прошлой ночью? — спросил Стив злым и напряженным голосом. Баки рискнул посмотреть и увидел, как он сел на край идеальной пачки простыней, сгорбившись. Он выглядел как сон, которого у Баки никогда не было. — Бак?

— Встречался з другом, — ответил Баки, закатив глаза. — Просто потерял счет во времени.

— Ага, и закон ты забыл?

Баки фыркнул.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, парень, но это словно стоять в красивом стеклянном замке с карманом, полным камней.

Затем наступила тишина, и Баки чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда Стив встал и ударил кровать Баки настолько сильно, что та отскочила от стены и сильно встряхнулась. Он попытался сесть, глаза широко раскрыты, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и без его ведома его руки начали складываться для оборонительной позиции. На мгновение они со Стивом уставились друг на друга, Баки тяжело дышал и пытался не паниковать, в то время как Стив выглядел ошеломленным и испуганным от того, что сделал.

— Баки, я… — он протянул руку, его голос запинался, и Баки отодвинулся. — Прости…

— Забудь это, — сказал Баки, сев на металлическую кровать. — Наконец-то получил мышцы, чтобы показывать свой характер, да?

— Бак, я не имел в виду… — Стив выглядел несчастным, упав на колени возле кровати Баки и сложив на нее руки. — Прости, я… я знаю, через какой ад ты прошел. Я…

— Не-а, — сказал Баки, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал обыденно. — Ты знаешь меня, я оправляюсь.

— Баки…

— Стив.

Стив посмотрел на него.

— Прошлой ночью? Ты думаешь, я совсем идиот? Я видел, с кем ты ушел.

Что-то внутри Баки крепко сжалось, и его пальцы зачесались от желания держать в руках сигарету.

— Ну, тогда ты видел, что я ушел один. — Он расстегнул левый рукав и почесал заднюю часть запястья. — У тебя есть сигареты? — Стив посмотрел на него стеклянным взглядом, и Баки хихикнул. — Надо было догадаться.

— Если… — Стив запнулся и глубоко вдохнул, глядя на Баки. — Если ты ищешь повод вернуться в Бруклин, то не нужно так сильно стараться. Ты все равно должен уйти отсюда, и это моя вина, что ты еще здесь.

Баки чувствовал себя, словно Стив ударил его в живот, особенно когда тот посмотрел на него, его глаза широко раскрыты, наконец в правильной пропорции с его лицом. Но для Баки это было неправильно. Его рот внезапно стал сухим, и он облизал губы.

— Всмысле?

— Ты уволен без почестей, — сказал Стив, и пока его щеки розовели, он не отворачивался.

— Ты лаешь не на то дерево. — Баки отвернулся от него, ложась на бок и подставляя подушку под голову. — Теперь у меня голова полна опилок и меня трясет за сигаретой, так почему бы тебе не перестать болтать и дать мне поспать до ужина, ферштейн?

Стив ничего не сказал, но Баки слышал скрип половиц, когда тот встал и подошел к двери. Она захлопнулась и задрожала, и Баки закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Проснувшись, он лежал, пока Дуган не пришел за ним.


End file.
